


You know what? Dragons!

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Series: Gold, Glory and DRAGONS!!! [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragons are pets, First Meetings, Haven't watch Promare yet, I did not plan to write a second part but here it is, M/M, Side Lio, sorry if characters are ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Lio works as a groomer for dragons. Meet his pet Garo.Lio's side of the event in Dragon + Disaster = Dragaster
Relationships: Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Gold, Glory and DRAGONS!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	You know what? Dragons!

To say that Lio Fotia was a lover of dragons, then you must know it was a big mistake. On contrary, Lio used to dislike these magical-y reptiles, mainly due to the influences by his adoptive parents. Both adults shared distaste towards the fire-breathing death machines, and would actively avoid them. Even going as far as cutting relationships with others when they shown their acceptance of it.

He spent most of his younger years not liking dragons just to make his adoptive parents happy, but the act did not reduce his desire to get a closer look at the majestic reptiles. You see, dragons attracted Lio’s attention better than any sweet do when he’s a child. There’s a longing his eyes when one know what to look for.

He hid them good.

He had known Meis and Gueira from since high school. They did not start off as good friend right off the bat though. Lio was known for his good looks, good grades and wealthy foster parents during high school. People were entranced and yet afraid of him. As those who once said, all beautiful roses have thorns.

Meis and Gueira were known as a pair of trouble maker in high school, not many would volunteer to get involved with them. With Lio, it was not by choice.

It was by circumstances.

Lio still remember that gloomy after rain weather. When he took a detour to avoid going home early and directly ran into somebody hitting a young Wyvern with a baseball bat. The dragon was barely bigger than a cat and was crying out in pain when it got hit in the stomach.

The young boy did not remember anything. Everything that happened was a blur, and all he remembered regarding to that incident, it was red. Bloody red mixed with splashes of purple and green, before he knew it, Lio was hiding in an alley way with the injured Wyvern secured in his arms. Without any recollection of the event, Lio stay put in his spot, just only to startle awake by a high pitch cry from the dragon.

The wailing cry attracted what or whoever was searching for it. Next thing he knew, Lio’s injuries was being tended by a mildly panicking older teen with long hair. “Hey, kid! You with me?” Lio blinked at the question and looked at his hands.

They were bandaged up.

“What happened?”

“The name’s Meis. I found you and the little thing in an alley way of my way back here. You don’t remember anything?” The long haired teen introduced himself, and then began to pack up the used medical waste.

The boy shook his head softly, “I don’t know…… I remember seeing the dragon and then everything turned red. After that, I was in the dark space……” The mentioned dragon was now nesting in a box filled with soft towels before Meis could send it to a vet.

“Meis! I’m back!” A voice announced themselves from the apartment front door. A punkish looking teen appeared from the hallway leading to the living room, “Hey, I brought din…… What’s going on?” Meis threw the waste into a plastic bag, “I found him injured in an alley way with a Wyvern, so I brought him back here to treat his wounds.”

“Injured? Wait, aren’t you…… You’re Lio Fotia? You know, the rumored Fotia kid in school?”

“That’s him?” Taking a good hard look, Meis shook his head, “He doesn’t look like anything from the rumor.”

“What rumor?”

Both teens looked back at Lio, his brows furrowed in confusion, “Ya know? About how you’re Fotia family’s heir and being all untouchable and stuff? That’s the rumor. You’re supposed to be the all high and mighty rich kid from a wealthy family. But, looking at you now, that doesn’t fit in the bill.” Lio didn’t respond to that. He’s been living a lie himself if he’s being honest.

“Well, I don’t know about myself. But you two have quite the bad boy reputations yourselves.” He sassed. Gueira, the red haired teen grinned, “Ho? What’s that about us being bay boys?” Lio stared back, “That you two are troublemakers, making teachers red with anger and blue with tears. Others said you guys like picking fights…… But that don’t match up.”

“You’re right. We don’t pick fights, the fights pick us.”

“That……” Lio scrunched his nose, “Sounds stupid.”

“Not really when you were rumored for being in a gang. People will try to fight for the dominance.” Meis came back from the kitchen with a glass of water which he handed to Lio, “Dumb hormonal teenagers think they could assert dominance through fist fights.” Frowning again, he asked, “Isn’t it dangerous?”

Gueira sat down beside Lio, “Sure is, but the adults won’t care. They don’t bother the likes of us. So we had to fend for ourselves.” The discussion was making them a bit self conscious, until a low chirp called for their attention.

The atmosphere lit up as Gueira cooed at the small Wyvern that tried to bite his fingers for being too close. Meis offered to take care of the reptile, seeing Lio’s parents will not allow him to keep it. The three of them would always meet up to visit the Wyvern now named Stormy, courtesy of Meis and became fast friends over the course.

After turning eighteen, Lio had officially left the home he had lived in since young. During the years after he found Stormy, Lio went to dragon shelters that housed strays to learn about what he had missed. He learned, he played, he fed and groomed the critters that he met in the shelters, trying to understand these misunderstood creatures.

Along the way, Gueira came to him with his newly adopted Salamander, named Thunder. He reasoned it was so that Stormy won’t be as lonely when he and Meis had to work. It was cute, Lio thought.

A few months after he was eighteen, the Fotia found out about his secret pleasures. So ashamed that their heir was cozying with those slimy dragons, they tried to disown him as a threat.

But Lio was never one to listen to threats.

He packed up bags filled with his belongings and left his childhood home. Threats of frozen bank account went over his head as he had transferred out every penny he had into a personal bank account. Meis and Gueira happily accommodated him into their apartment, the dragon duo even more delighted.

It was then when he met his own dragon.

Lio remembered the chill of the night air biting into his skin. He just finished his shift at the grooming salon and walking back to the shared apartment. As he passed by a dark alley way, a crash resonated from the deep end of it. Sure, he was shocked and turned back to observe for any unwanted presences. There was nothing.

Probably just a cat then.

Noting nothing wrong, he continued his way. Then he heard it.

Soft pitter patters tapping on cold concrete, trailing behind him. Lio turned sharply, still not seeing anything following him. When he continued walking the sounds followed him yet again. It’s making him paranoid. And so, he ran.

Pitter patter halted when he sprinted, a tense few seconds later, it was replaced by a flapping sound. And then a sharp force collided with the back of his head. Lio screamed as he felt sharp points digging into his shoulders and scalp. A panicking screech sounded from above his head. Realizing what it could has been on his head, Lio forced himself to calm and wrapped his hands around what was grabbing onto his hair.

A weak growl rumbled as a pair of bright crystal blue framed by pale aqua scales met Lio’s fuchsia orbs.

Lio had never seen a True Dragon before in his entire life before tonight. What the hell is this one roaming on the streets following him looking this malnourish!? The dragon growled at him, cold nose trying to nuzzle into his bag searching for something.

The petite male quickly combed through his bag for the one thing that may had caught the dragon’s interest. A leftover meat bun from lunch.

He continued back to the apartment while holding the dragon as it chomped down the food offered.

At least his housemates had no problem that they now had three pet dragons in the house.

They had finally completed the picture with the new dragon now named Garo.

After that, they had move out of town and resettled themselves into a new city. It has a good reputation with dragons, along with high acceptance of the creatures. Lio had wanted to open his own grooming salon for while now, Meis and Gueira had surprised him with a shop they brought right before they moved into the city.

“It’s a surprise present! We figured that since you wanna be a groomer, we try ta’ help with your dream. We brought this place cheap since the owner was planning to demolish it after trying for years to sell it.” Gueira grinned happily as he gave a tour to Lio in the establishment. They pitched out some cash to refurnish the interior, making adjustment for business. When the salon was opened for business, Lio was thrilled.

* * *

Lio moved into a new apartment shortly after business picked up. He could tell his two friends had a change in their dynamics, acting even more cozily with each other. Really, Lio loves his friends. But he doesn’t think he can deal with the PDA on daily basis, home or work. His friends can be grossly sweet when they wanted to.

After moving into his own apartment, Lio settled down with his own routine. He woke up at eight in the morning and did his morning routine, feed his pet, do some housework before leaving for work at eleven. The salon was slowly, slowly gaining some fame and reputation from its customers. When they started out, there were only few clients would spare a glance.

Lio picked up a habit of getting a drink from a nearby coffee shop that hidden in the tiny corner. They make a mean cup of coffee. While he was waiting in line for his usual, the TV set in the shop was live board-casting an urgent. Based on what the reporter said, a fire caused by unsupervised dragon happened somewhere within the city. Lio was about to turn his attention to somewhere else before a flash of blue in the screen caught his eyes.

It was one of the firefighter that was busy with evacuating the trapped tenants inside of the burning building. He swore that it was the most reckless thing he ever seen in his life. The firefighter was stranded with his rescue on top of the building, the camera zoomed in on them, its effects making people nervous with the situation.

Another explosion blasted off, the flames making it worst with its heat and smoke. The blast blew the hot smoke over to the rescuer and rescue, obstructing the new crew of getting a view. A red chopper that was circling nearby hastily flew past the building trying to get-a-hold of their member in the critical situation. As it flew closer to the gigantic smokescreen, a grapple hook shot out from it and caught itself onto the chopper’s landing gear.

As if on cue, the pilot pulled away from the smoke dragging the line with it, the firefighter came out with his rescue secured tightly to him. With the victims out of the scene, the rest of the crews were able to hose down the remaining fire. The reporters rushed up to them once the coast was clear, asking questions and commented on them.

Lio was impressed, to say the least.

It doesn’t help that the firefighter was handsome even when covered in soot and ashes. Wait, did he just think of him as handsome? Really, Lio!? You don’t have time for this now! Lio hastily got his order and rushed off to work.

Flashes of blue danced on his mind that whole day.

* * *

“Ya know, you’re acting kinda weird boss.” Gueira casually said one day when all of them are taking a break from grooming. Nah, the truth was it was a time slot that was not occupied by a client. Grooming dragons is hard work. Handful little creatures. “You spaced out sometimes and you’re strangely focused on the news network too. Is there something you’re worried about?” Lio was happy that his friends knew him well enough to be able to tell he was off.

But he will not admit his stupid little crush. These two will never let him lived it down.

“I’m fine. I was thinking about how business was doing. It was fairing pretty well.” He lied. That changed the topic to their salon and how they now could hire someone to man the reception. “We should hire a girl. A pretty face should encourage people to visit, ya know?”

“What, is boss not pretty enough?” Meis shot back as he gestured to Lio’s face.

Lio hit him on the shoulder playfully, “Stop making fun of my girly face.”

“No way, boss! We’re not making fun of ya!”

“Stop it and get back to work!”

* * *

Lio was starting to catch glimpses of blue hair from the corner of his eyes, but every times when he turned towards it, there was nobody with blue hair. That’s it! He was getting crazy! Focus, Lio! It was just admiration and you were just impressed with his ability!

At least he tried to be reasonable.

Thyma greeted him went came back to the salon, “Hi, Lio. Guess what I got just now?”

“A new dress from your favorite boutique?”

“No, silly. An appointment! Technically, your first official appointment made in advance since the grand opening.” The girl chattered happily before settling back to compile some paperwork. It’s been a week since they hired Thyma, she has quite the bubbly personality when the mood hits. The girl used to be a vet’s assistance before quitting her job, since she was not able to continue working at her old place.

Lio hoped she could find a home in Mad Burnish Grooming Salon.

* * *

This morning, Lio met his crush in his favorite coffee shop. The shocking blue mohawk of hair hanged on the top of his head. Lio could see he was wearing a bright orange colored fire house coat, it was probably his uniform. He ducked behind a potted plant decoration when the firefighter turned around with his choice of drink in hand.

The clearing of bell sounded through the busy shop, signaling its customer’s departure.

Why did he……

Lio refused to think of it any further. He got his coffee and went back to open the salon.

* * *

The salon was having an influx of walk-ins today, even with the three of them working at full speed, it was still a little overwhelming. Gueira grumbled after he sent out the last one for the morning slot, turning the ‘welcome, we’re open’ sign to ‘sorry, we’re close’, “Man, I never thought we would get this much clients in such a short time.”

“Proof that our business is really picking up.” Lio cracked his neck, sagging onto the soft cushion on the break room sofa, “Probably because we help a bunch from the local shelter. The advertisement was good for the salon in the long run.” There was a request of collaboration with the city’s local dragon shelter where Lio sent Meis to help out with grooming their shelter dragons. The event had possibly attracted some of the customer to them.

“Well, as long as it brings business, I don’t mind getting my hands busy.”

They went back to their station to prepare in advance for their next client. Lio was in the middle of clearing fur from his table before he heard Thyma talking to somebody. While he was curious, he still needed to clean up first. Once he was done, he only caught a flash of pink running out of the glass door, a purple carrier left at the reception counter.

“Thyma, is that my two’o clock appointment?” He approached the counter to look at it. “Yes, he is. Lio, meet Reo. Reo, meet Lio.” Thyma giggled at her own joke as she introduced his client, “What’s so funny?” He grumbled a bit before deciding it was safe to let the dragon inside for a bit of air before its appointment. As he unlocking the carried, he thought it was probably some kind of cute or pretty species of dragon seeing the one who dropped it off was a woman.

Imagined his shock when a long black creature slithered out of its box just to rest on top of it. It was a Lung dragon, also known as the Eastern Dragon in certain areas. Lung dragons are sort of popular for their easy going and yet aloof nature but this one here does not seem to fit into both spectrums. The black Lung named Reo turned to them and started to glare, raising his hackles to intimidate.

“Oh, Do be careful Lio! His owner mentioned that he doesn’t warm up much to his former groomers and sometimes might try to bite.” Thyma tried to warn, but Lio got mesmerized by the glistering black scale, complimented by the glossy green mane at the back of the dragon, “Well, aren’t you a beauty?” He reached out his fingers, stopping them in front of the Lung, waiting patiencely.

Reo calmed down after familiarized with his scent, and was carefully lifted to the grooming station. Lio accepted the note left to Thyma by the owner. “Your owner took care of you really well, huh?” He commented to the creature as he scanned the list of precautions written down.

The little dragon chirped in response.

Setting the list aside, Lio attached a collar and a leash to Reo’s neck and tied him to the washing bay. “Shall we?” He started with washing Reo, scrubbing the scales with a hard brush to clean out any stubborn dirt that might had lodged itself in between the scales. The black Lung purred as he scrubbed shampoo onto his mane, “You like that, huh?”

After bathing, he dried him with a towel and a blower. Since Reo belonged to the fire breather category, he naturally dried faster than ice dragons. With his scales and mane fully dried, Lio continued with giving him an overdue haircut. Snip snapping echoed in the otherwise quiet room, Reo staying obediently still as Lio cut off his long mane into a manageable length.

Followed up is the scale polishing. Healthy shine in scales reflected the health of a dragon, similar to the glossiness of fur. Concentrating on grooming Reo, Lio only realizing there was a commotion in the lobby. He could hear Gueira shouting and arguing with somebody. Worried, he finished up trimming Reo’s claws, making sure the leash was secured to the station before dashing out to see what had happened.

Lio was not prepared for this.

He was not prepared for a lot of things this week.

Lio imagined it was somebody trying to look for trouble in their salon, he did not expect his friend was trying to threaten the one haunted his dreams these few weeks. “What’s going on here? Gueira, why are you yelling?” He shouted, effectively stopping the two from butting heads. “Boss! You know this guy? He said he was picking you up.” Gueira’s statement was refuted hotly, “I never said I was picking up your boss. I was talking about my pet Reo! Don’t you dare accuse me!”

Luckily, Thyma had seized the chance to clear up the situation, “Mr. Thymos, I’m sorry for Gueira’s behavior but it’s a misunderstanding.” She gestured to Lio, “Let me introduce you, this is the salon owner and my boss, Lio Fotia. Gueira is the co-owner here and probably had mistaken Reo’s name as Lio.” Lio continued to observe Mr. Thymos, keeping a cool façade while silently panicking inside.

“You said you’re Reo’s owner? Then humor me this, what is Reo?”

Mr. Thymos answered back with as much enthusiasm as one could possibly possesses, “He’s the best thing that happened in my life and an important part of my burning soul! Also Reo’s a beautiful black morph white Lung that I had the pleasure to find and took care of!” Lio unconsciously let out a relief breathe, seeing this man truly is Reo’s owner. He turned back towards the grooming room and addressed Mr. Thymos.

“Ok. Reo’s done by the way. I was doing some finishing touches before the yelling started. Let me fetch him. And Gueira.” Next, he turned to his friend, “Apologize to our customer.”

Then he ducked back into his grooming room. The door shut closed with a click and Reo found Lio holding a hand at his chest. The little dragon was concerned since humans were not supposed to be holding their chest while being red in the face.

His owner always said it was bad when this happened.

Reo chirped at the man, catching his attention. Once fuchsia eyes were upon him, he chirped again. Lio seemed to snap out of whatever that was bothering him and went to unlatched Reo’ leash. As Lio led him out of the room, the dragon happily glided straight towards his owner, nuzzling him.

He tried to give Mr. Thymos a five percent discount for their service out of guilt and a little bit of selfishness. Seeing the black Lung doesn’t hate Lio for trying to groom him, he hoped that he would be able catch sight of Mr. Thymos again in the near future. And of course the man would try to reject it, but Lio always get what he wants.

“I felt bad. Just accept it.” Lio insisted, “If you felt guilty about, be sure to visit again. It’s not every day you get to meet a black morph Lung.” The blue-haired man beamed at the suggestion, “If you don’t mind it! Reo also took a liking to you, so I’ll be sure to visit again for his next grooming! See you again!” He watched the man leaving the establishment in a burst of endless energy.

“Pretty sure that guy’s a human shaped meteor. He’s so loud in everything.” Gueira noted absently.

“He’s an idiot, but not a bad guy.” Lio noted, “Come on, there are still appointments waiting.”

“Yes, boss!”

Meis poked his head out of his room and saw Lio’s face before he disappeared behind his door, “Weird……”

* * *

Mad Burnish Grooming Salon closed up at five in the evening every day. They don’t accept any more clients after that designated hour since it was the last precious daylight for them to get anything done. Lio cleaned up the shop and locked it since he’s the one with the keys today.

He dragged his tired body back to his apartment, fumbled slightly with the keys before unlocking it. Garo greeted him at the front door. But Lio was so exhausted that he barely gave the dragon a pet on the head before collapsing onto his couch for a much needed cat nap.

When he woke up, it was way pass six, closing on seven.

Although he wanted to continue sleeping, he still needed to feed Garo. Forcing himself awake, he staggered into the kitchen to retrieve Garo’s food, “Garo, dinner time.” Confused that there was no flapping of wings, he called again, “Garo? Time for dinner.” There was no growling, no wings flapping, no tip-tapping of claws in the apartment.

“Did he fell asleep somewhere again?” Lio muttered as he searched for the missing pet, barely missing the doorbell ringing. He never had visitors during this hour, Meis and Gueira will just barge in with their spared key. Calling out, he went to the door, “Coming.”

Even though he did not want to answer the door, he glad he did anyways, because Mr. Thymos from this afternoon was standing right in front of him.

“Mr. Thymos? What- How do you know where I lived?” How he know where he lived!? Did he follow him or anything?

Galo smiled before pointing to the door next to Lio’s, “You can call me Galo, all my friends call me that. I um, lived right next door?” Lio relaxed and felt amused at the whole thing. He leaned against the door frame, subtly trying to appeal the man, “Well, what do I own the pleasure of you visiting?” Might as well grab the opportunity, whose know maybe he’s interested.

He could felt the firefighter's eyes glued to his figure for a few moments before seemingly recalled his purpose of visiting. He held up the thing that was nestled between him arms, “Oh, I found this little guy in my living room and tried to return him. But I didn’t know he was yours!” Lio now only noticed the thing in Galo’s arms was his own pet. The dragon still dared to growl when he tried to grab at it to lecture him for running of the house again.

Remembering something, Lio narrowed his eyes, “He did not break anything, did he?”

Galo recalled back, “There was a crash but I think that was Reo’s knocking the bowl off the table when he was startled by your dragon. So, no harm done!” Lio felt relief there was no trouble cause. Garo was used to be a stray, so he sometimes tried to escape to outside for some fresh air and causing trouble although it was less of an occurrence nowadays.

When he reached for the dragon again, Garo gladly climbed into his embrace, letting out small happy growls.

Clearly, Galo felt the same about his own pet that was resting on his shoulder, “Ha, I feel you. I had Reo for so long and he still is a spitfire, but I love him!” Lio chuckled at Galo’s antics. He did not want Galo to leave so soon, so a bright idea came to mind, “Glad to see we’re on the same boat in regards to pets. Say, have you eaten dinner yet?”

“I was about to.”

Hook, line and sinker.

“Good, let me thank you for finding Garo. I was just starting to cook before you knocked on my door.” Galo had not meant to interrupt Lio’s dinner but he laughed and said, “Don’t worry about it. You can help me with cutting the vegetables.”

“Sure! I’ll cut it to the perfect size that you want!” Lio teased, “You’re so loud, got any noise complaint yet?” He led the man into his kitchen, deposited the dragon onto the floor. “Hey! That’s not nice.” Galo shot back at him, equally playful. Since it was a thank you meal, Lio decided on making something hearty yet simple.

“How do you feel about chicken and rice soup with garlicky chile oil?”

“Sounds delicious!”

The two of them divided between cooking and prepping, Lio stirring the ingredient in the pot as Galo chopped the vegetable into even pieces. Mouth watering fragrant spread around the apartment. They talked about mundane things circling their pets and jobs, joking around with light-hearted banter. As dinner was served, they sat on Lio’s dining table to eat.

“This is good! You have a talent in cooking.” Lio shook his head at the statement, “No way, my friend is better at this. I only learn how to cook for basic so that I won’t die from malnutrition.” Galo nudged him lightly in the ribs, “Don’t sell yourself short! I know a good cook when I see one.”

“Why, thank you. That’s nice of you to say.”

Reo and Garo were quietly eating from their own bowl, watching silently as their masters interacted. The blue dragon approached the black dragon slowly after finished eating, he let his tail draped across of Reo’s. When the other dragon did not object to it, only then he dared to lean on his back, relaxing in an instance.

Both owners simply chuckled at the dragons’ antics before bidding good night to each other.

Lio slumped into his bed, Garo landed on the foot of the bed, growling in curiosity. “I had it bad…… Really, really bad……”

He never knew that on the other side of the wall, Galo was smoldering his face into his pillow, bemoaning about how cute his next door neighbor is and how his heart won’t take it.

Reo, who was perching on the man’s back, figured that his owner was totally an idiot and slithered further just to give a good hard nip to the ankle. “Ouch! Reo, no biting!” His action did not follow his scolding when he just dropped back into the pillow.

The dragon merely chirped in a ‘seriously?’ tone, and went to nestle himself into Galo’s mess of a hair.

Might as well get some sleep before he decided to help dealing with this seemingly stupid courting ritual. Maybe he could get the dragon next door to help out. Reo yawned as he thought about it, eyes drooping as he felt into the warm embrace of dreamland.

Good night, my idiotic master.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan to write this originally but here I am. 
> 
> It was a fun thing to try and gauged how will the characters react in a different universe with mystical creatures as common creatures. Also if you noticed, the news boardcast on the fire is actually based on the short video of Promare: Galo hen.  
I probably will try to come up with some ideas at least until these two pining idiots confess to each other.
> 
> See you next story!


End file.
